


Just Make It

by TheWalkingDino



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abraham Ford (Mentioned) - Freeform, Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, Glenn Rhee (Mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Negan Being an Asshole, Rickyl, major character deaths mentioned, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingDino/pseuds/TheWalkingDino
Summary: Negan is back again and Rick wants to talk to Daryl. Negan is an asshole.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters. Mentions major character deaths. Negan is an asshole. You probably shouldn't read this if you're not up to date on all the new episodes because spoilers.

Rick was broken. He was waiting at the gate like a dog. He was waiting for Negan to come back and ask for half of their shit. His nervous gaze darted around the street, people were walking from house to house, taking what they needed to take and give to Negan. His shifting gaze fell on Eugene and Rosita in the graveyard, weeping. Abraham and Glenn weren't even buried here, but they dug the graves and then filled them in so the Hilltop wouldn't be expected of anything. His eyes welled up with tears and he quickly averted his sorrowful gaze.

A band of vehicles showed up at the gates, and none other than the devil himself walked up to the gate. He dragged Lucille across the metal bars, the clanking sound made Rick's stomach flip. He rushed to the gate and pushed it open. He looked at Negan fearfully, and the psychopath laughed. "Good boy." He chuckled. The people of Alexandria were carting out half of all their food. Negan walked the street, Lucille flung over his shoulder, he whistled. Rick was shaking as he watched Negan step into one of the houses. He glanced at the vehicles outside the gates, and for just a split second he saw him. Daryl was standing by a truck in the back. He was chained to the back of the truck like an animal, last week they'd made him take things, this time he was locked up.

Rick glanced around nervously, there were saviors checking houses, roaming the streets, and there were saviors sitting in the vehicles outside the gates. His shaking legs carried him just outside the gate, where he caught another glance at Daryl. Daryl's head was drooping, his hair fallen in front of his face. He was wearing filthy sweats, the letter A painted onto the shirt. He slipped between two vehicles and then stepped in front of Daryl. "Daryl." His voice wavered.

He didn't move.

"Daryl." Rick said again. Daryl still didn't move. "C'mon Daryl." He put his hand out and shook Daryl's shoulder.

He slowly lifted his head, blinking at the bright light of day. He had black bags under his eyes, his blue eyes were glazed over and he squinted at the man in front of him. Rick was horrified. Daryl was covered in bruises and gashes, he was sleep deprived and starved. "Daryl."

Daryl's eyes opened a little more and he grunted. "Rick." He shook his head. "Ya shouldn't be here." His voice broke into a whisper, not intentionally, but from his dry throat. "Go back 'fore they see ya."

"What did they do to you?" Rick looked Daryl up and down.

"Doesn't matter, just go 'fore they see ya. Don't want ya gittin' hurt." Daryl groaned. "Jus' tell Maggie I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Daryl."

"Yea it is."

"Is that what they've been telling you?" Rick snapped. "It's not your fault."

"If I'd thought for a second that he'd hurt someone else because of me, I wouldn't a' done anything. He shoulda killed me. It shouldn't a' been Glenn. Glenn was my friend. Family." He looked like he was crying, but he was so dehydrated that no tears could come out.

"Dammit Daryl. It's not your fault." Rick was on the verge of tears.

"Please tell her I'm sorry." Daryl pleaded. "Please."

Rick reluctantly nodded his head. "We're gonna get you back. We gotta make some sort of deal with 'em, but we're gonna get you back Daryl. We need you."

"Hell naw." He coughed. "They ain't gonna give me back."

"We'll take you then."

"Rick you best fuckin' shut up 'bout this shit 'fore they hear us, you can't take me." Daryl snapped.

"Daryl-"

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Negan's smooth, devil voice was like a blade cutting through the air. "Hope you don't plan on taking Daryl." Negan chuckled. "Bastard still hasn't broke, but we'll get to him." He looked at Daryl. "Ain't that right?" He lightly pressed the end of Lucille against Daryl's chin, lifting his head up and forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Yeahhh. He don't scare easy." Negan drew the bat back, and then raised it over his head and flung it downwards to Daryl's head. He stopped, just an inch away. Rick hadn't realized it but he'd screamed the word no. Daryl hadn't even flinched. "Shiit." Negan flung Lucille back over his shoulder. "Better not fuckin' scream out like that again or you're all gonna be in a world of hurt." He stared Rick down for a moment. "Kneel."

Rick dropped to one knee the moment he heard the command. His cheeks were tear streaked and he looked up at Negan with torment in his eyes.

"Good boy, wish this dumbass redneck would go ahead and break." He chuckled. "Up now." Rick jumped to his feet. "Now we got all our shit and we're getting ready to leave." Lucille swayed on Negan's shoulder. "So, because I'm such a stand-up guy, I'll let you have a second more with Daryl here, and then you better get back in those fuckin' gates and get ready for next week." He swung Lucille nonchalantly, motioning for Rick to approach Daryl.

Rick stumbled forward to the greasy haired man, tears in his eyes. "Daryl." He whispered in his ear. "Just make it. For me. Get through it." He flung his arms around the man in a tight embrace. "I love you."

Daryl smiled, barely. He would hug back if he wasn't chained to the truck. "I love you too." He whispered.

Rick let go and stared into Daryl's eyes for a moment. His Daryl was still in there somewhere, his Daryl was never gonna break. His breath hit Daryl's face as he brought his mouth closer to Daryl's. "I'm serious Daryl. You better fucking make it." Rick sighed, then closed the gap between his and Daryl's mouths. Daryl's lips were chapped, dry from dehydration, but Rick didn't care. He just gripped the back of Daryl's sweatshirt and kissed him, refusing to let this moment end.

When he finally pulled back he brushed his hand against the side of Daryl's face gently, "I love you." He felt like he had to say it again.

"I love you too."

Negan unchained Daryl long enough to toss him into the back of the truck and tie him down again. He slammed the tailgate and laughed as he turned to Rick. "Never saw you as a queer, Rick." He threw his head back and let out a laugh louder than Rick had ever heard from him before. He shouted jokingly, "Woooh Wooh!" He swung Lucille around in a circle and put her back on his shoulder. "Damn. Didn't see Daryl as queer either, but it is the end of the world." He shrugged, then spit at Daryl. "Fucking faggot." The devil got in the driver's side of the truck and Rick darted back into the gates and watched as the saviors drove away. He saw the top of Daryl's head bobbing on the back of the truck, he'd fallen back asleep that quickly.

His body was shaking as he closed the gate. His fingers trailed up to his own lips and he touched them softly, letting his fingertips linger as he thought about Daryl. Daryl had to make it through. Rick loved him.


End file.
